All We Need
by Zimithrus1
Summary: It was times like these, spent together and as one, that were all they really needed to get through the day. That, and a night with one another under the moonlight. CxZ Pair. Impulse one-shot, hope you guys enjoy it :)


Hello everyone! This randomly came to mind about two hours ago, so I thought I'd write this out and what the heck, why not publish it? :) Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Fingers tangled in the darkest black above, darker than even a clear midnight. Sweet scents colliding, clashing, intermingling choppily with the other, heavy aroma of sweat and natural fragrance. Digits glide through golden sunset below, day against night, black on light, masked by the black surrounding their environment. Tan on tan, snow versus sand. Breathing deep, gasping to take in the sweet bouquet of the other. There is a pull, a tear in the moment as one separates into two once more, fingers stripped away from their respective nights and sunsets from the sofa in which they lay.

Black silhouetted figures against and even darker backdrop of the most tangible shades of night. Blue flares fiercely into blue, ephemeral, everlasting. The top figure shakes what could have been a head, unintelligible in the dark dusk. He pulls, further tearing away from the form beneath him.

"Wait." A voice pleads against the grain of silence.

Fingers reach out once more, finding their place back in those slick black locks of the top shadow. Small tugs, gentle coaxing to come back. Return to one, wanting to become solitary. The top character eases in slow, unsteady and unsure. There is doubt brimming in those electric blues against his shaded body. Their shadows meld from bottom down, pausing near the torso, unable to merge fully.

"I can't." A different voice protests with dying light.

Digits curl tight into ebony, a breath blows past a set of swollen lips, color undetectable in the dark. The bottom anomaly refuses to let the top one go. A shake of the head, another puffed out exhale tinted with remains of saliva and mint.

"Please, Zack." The nethermost figure begs, tightening an already vice grip on those locks above.

Moonlight, pure, unadulterated, washing in through an open bay window. Inconsistent shapes are brought into the beauty of virgin light. Sunset frames a face detailed with ocean blue eyes. Snow white skin decorates his frame, being equal to the purity of the waning gibbous moon. The white of his flesh is defiled in mauve and russet against a sweat-coated neck. Lips that should have been ruddy and naturally flushed are splotched with ruby, cracked, split, oozing.

The body is devoid and exposed in this light, tantalizing skin to further ruin. Sweat glistens off the flesh that would normally take shelter underneath a margarita colored muffler. The boy below is enough of the drink for the figure above to drown in. Shirt of navy's hue ruffled, bunched and wrinkled. A taught stomach complete with a faint set of muscle shines like his sweet neck in the moonlight. Pant of the same shade are loose, draping against slender hips jut out and unprotected. Faint sex lines trace the tender skin just above the hem of his loosened fatigues.

The man above knows he needs to stop, needs to back off. But that heaving mess of sunset gold drenched in his marks is too much to take, he is already drunk from the sight alone. Want breaches the surface of his stronghold. He wants more, _needs_ more. Canines bite down on a bottom lip. The light shifts, cloaking the top figure in the untainted light.

Jet black contrasts with bronzed skin and electric blue eyes. He is nervous but hungry. He fights with himself, the denial and the need creasing lines in his forehead and around his eyes. His navy knit-top is already loose around him, the neck of the fabric gaping open as he hovers over the smaller golden frame beneath his grasp. Armor stripped away, clothed in only the bare minimal just like the one underneath.

Fingers pull away from his chaotic hair and traces down his temples, the corners of his conflicted eyes, his cheeks, jaw, and chin. The blonde licks his lips deliberately, attempting to draw the older male back in where they once were before. He shifts, tilting his face to the left as his groping digits find solace in clutching that knit top. He is asking to be ruined further. He is requesting, silently, for more.

"Cloud…" Zack croaks, much like a dying frog.

" _Please._ " The voice is just a wisp of breathy alto, just a careless whisper into the night.

That is all it takes to merge the two bodies back into one. Lips upon lips zealously, moving, gliding. Blood acts as a metallic lubricant to glide their chapped and cracked mouths against the other. Hips crack and strike together, arousal greeting arousal eagerly. Cloud sighs into the mouth of his lover, puffing warm breath tinted with mint for the other male to taste.

Zack takes it in for all it's worth, like a sip from the most unholy of grails, or a dip into the most venomous paste. He drinks it up like it's the last thing he will ever taste in his entire life. His calloused digits roam the body of the blond, snaking underneath the remaining fabric that adorns his body. A moan with higher intensity breaks through the shifting fabric as the younger male's eyes roll to the back of his head as his lids ease shut.

The raven-haired man hums with devious delight as his trained fingers roam all over the spots he know will earn him more delicious sounds.

And he is granted with them as Cloud writhes near helplessly beneath him and his deadly touch. Soon, the friction and the twisting isn't enough. They both require more than what they have already. Hands easily form to fists and ball navy fabric within them. A few tugs up is all it takes and the unspoken demand is answered. The blonde wriggles just enough in order for his upper half to be freed from the clutches of clothes.

Enough still hasn't been quenched, it never was. Next comes the lower half, the same gestures and actions used and performed before. Those fatigues are torn off just like the shirt. Both articles are tossed carelessly over the back of the sofa their bodies currently occupy. Still, there is more that needs to be done. Now it is the elder's turn as he too is removed from the confines of his own clothes.

They are both exposed to the bare bone with only their skin as a cover. A full landscape of sand clashes with a field of snow. They move, breathe, grunt, moan, and groan together in sweet harmony. They radiate ocean waves of desire as they howl into the moonlight like wolves or wild beasts. It is them and only them in this moment in time as they move as one.

Eyes half-lidded, breaths sharp, and ears ringing delightfully as they strain to hear every sound their significant other makes. Zack dips his head into Cloud's shoulder as they move, his breath puffed against virgin white skin. Arms swarm around, pulled close and tight as if they weren't closer enough as is. It's wonderful, amorous, and passionate.

For just a moment in their hectic and conflicting lives, they can finally be together for a brief moment. The stress and the worries ease away as being together like so was all that really mattered. They sigh and breathe and finish with a deep kiss. It's moments like these that they truly crave and yearn for. And for now, that's all they need.

They lie next to the other and slumber away with smiles on their faces.

* * *

A/N: Short but sweet, right? Like I said, just an impulse one-shot that I wanted to write out XD Anyways, let me know what you guys think, okay? Until next time, ciao! ;)

~Zimithrus1


End file.
